


In His Arms

by KarateCow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateCow/pseuds/KarateCow
Summary: It's been four years since Loki and the Chitauri won the Battle of New York. With no more battles to fight, except civilian human refugees, Loki has settled down with a queen and son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Super excited to get this started! Had the idea a couple weeks ago and couldn't stop thinking of it, so here we go!

What would you do to save the person you loved most?

Would you leave your job? Would you switch sides in a war? Would you marry someone you did not love? Would you risk not seeing them ever again if it meant that they were assured safety?

I did.

\--

"Mama! Mama look!" Leo pointed his chubby finger out the window of the tower, ogling at something that was going on down below. I walked to where he was, eyes widening when I saw what he was looking at.

"Leo..." I began, kneeling to his side. "What did I say about watching when the bell goes off?" Leo looked down, obviously knowing that he had done something he wasn't supposed to.

"Not to look." He murmured, kicking his shoe into the floor absent mindedly.

"There's a reason there are rules baby." I said softly, placing my hand on his face. "I'm not mad. Don't fret my love. But no more going to the window after the alarm goes off. Mkay?" Leo nodded. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would warn him, but still, his nod gave me some relief, so I chose to kiss his forehead and hold him close. "I love you very much." I murmured.

"I love you too." The three-year-old mumbled back.

"Go play now. Hurry, before papa gets back and we have to do something productive." Leo's grin lit up his face once more as he took off towards the play room.

Sighing, I sat at the edge of the window and looked out onto the city I loved. New York had fallen. People fought in the streets against the Chitauri, but since the Avengers had fallen it was pretty clear there was no winning this fight. Though I knew I was safe in this tower, part of me wished I could fight alongside the others. But that's what I'd sacrificed to keep my people safe. To keep my mom, my dad, and my brother from harm, I'd had to sell myself. Had to sell my freedom. I sat and watched until I noticed salty tears dribble down my cheeks, at which point I hurriedly wiped them away and moved away from the sight.

\--

I sat in my chair, book open on my thighs. Try as I might, I couldn't make myself read. I found it increasingly hard to concentrate on the text. In the next room I heard Leo squealing with laughter as a tower of blocks crashed to the ground. I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning my head back.

Leo was fortunate that I'd been able to convince his papa to save him. He was an orphaned child. His mother had committed a crime and was brought for punishment. She was heavily pregnant, but she didn't let that stop her from being feisty and hard hitting. When my husband, the king, declared her to face death I remember screaming in defiance.

"She's pregnant!" I'd exclaimed, tears welling in my eyes. He'd sighed, giving me a warning glance. The woman looked to me as well, a flicker of hope in her gaze.

"Guards, I think my queen is tired. Take her to our room."

" _NO_." I'd yelled as the guards came close. "Don't do this. Please don't do this. Do you want the people to hate you? Because they will. More than they already do. They will _hate_ you." I'd hissed frantically, batting away the guards with as much might as I could muster. "They can't be loyal to a king who won't show mercy. Please. Please. Show mercy. She's pregnant." By this point I'd began to sob, my chest wracking uncontrollably. My voice became a hoarse whisper. "Please, don't kill her. She's having a baby. Please."

He'd moved from his throne, flicking his wrist to tell the guards to move away. Taking a stance in front of me he towered over me threateningly.

"My dear, if she has this child it will end up a criminal like her." He'd said, his face dangerously close to mine.

"You don't know that. Please." I'd whimpered. He sighed and brought his hand to my face, wiping a fat juicy tear from my cheek.

"What do you propose we do then? Let her walk free? She's committed a very serious crime, little one." My lower lip trembled as I tried to stand my ground. This was my first real time standing up to him. We'd been married for less than a year, and I'd yet to feel so aggressively against what he'd been doing, at least to the point where I would act in defiance. I was unsure of what to say. Past saving her life I hadn't thought of what he would do. Certainly he wouldn't let her off with a warning, that was not his style. In his time as ruler he'd taken a very firm stance against crime, one that I was doubtful I could change.

"Just don't kill her. Please." He'd stood there for a moment, hand still gently stroking my cheek, not saying anything. His facial expression showed he was deep in thought. Then, very suddenly, he'd turned from me and faced the woman charged.

"When is your child due?" He'd asked in a commanding voice.

"Last week." She'd said, her voice strong. I remember wishing I could be as strong and tough and brave as the woman before me. With a nod, he'd turned towards me.

"She will be put to death." He'd said, his voice holding a ring of finality to it.

" _No_ -" I'd began, tears pouring over once more. He'd held up his hand to me, willing me not to speak.

"After the child is born." My heart was pounding as I looked towards the woman. For just a moment her strong façade had crumbled, fear showing on her face as she clutched her stomach.

"And what of my child?" She'd questioned, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"There are places for orphaned children to go." He'd replied coldly, turning away to sit back on his throne. Looking between the woman, who was still attempting to look calm and collected despite the fact that her face had paled at least three shades, and my husband, I knew I had to do something. I went before him, kneeling at the throne so I was on the ground in front of him.

"If you place him in an orphanage you are condemning him to a short life of hardship." I murmured, wide eyes trained on him. "A life without a mother would always be hard, but now? Chitauri raid the city nightly. A child on its own would never survive. No one is looking to care for children when they are concerned about their own wellbeing." He'd sighed, looking down at me. Leaning forward he took my face in his hands once more.

"She cannot live after what she did." He'd said, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs.

"The child hasn't done anything." I retorted, placing my hands on top of his. "Would you condemn it for a crime it hasn't committed? Or will you be a merciful king?" He held my gaze for a few moments before lifting me slightly to lean his forehead against mine.

"As you wish." He'd said. With a small smile I moved my lips to softly kiss his palm. He helped me up and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did as I was told, looking to the woman hopefully.

"Once the child has been born, you will be put to death, and we will take the child. Raise him or her not to be a common criminal." My eyes widened, but I stayed silent. I hadn't expected him to do anything like that, but that was clearly the best option. Anyone living within the tower was safe. As much as I detested it, he thought of me as property, much like he would a child I'm sure. And like he told me constantly, he took care of what was his. The woman gasped and shook her head.

"No! I will not let _you_ take my child. I won't." She hissed. The worst part was, I understood it. I wouldn't want him to take my child either, were I not married to him. He was the whole reason that the city I loved was being destroyed. He was the reason I'd probably never see my family again. But, at the same time, I knew he had the ability to be sweet and kind. That was evident by the way he treated me while he was feeling tender.

"Take her away." He said with a wave of his hand, placing his other firmly on my thigh. I watched as the woman shouted and struggled, but in the end was dragged off by two guards. The room was silent for a moment as we sat next to one another. Finally, he broke the silence. "Does that please you?" He asked, turning to face me. I didn't know what else to say, what else to do.

"Thank you for saving the baby." I responded softly, looking at the floor. I was nowhere near ready to be a mom. And yet, if I wanted this baby to be safe, I would have to be. He stood, holding his hand out to me.

"Come then, little one. Let us prepare."

\--

I didn't hear him come home. Didn't notice him walking towards me, I was so caught up in my memories. When he knelt before me and took my face in his cool hands I jerked so violently I thought I'd been attacked.

"What's got you so distracted?" He wondered, boring holes into me with his strong gaze.

"Nothing." I murmured. "It's nothing." Closing my eyes for a quick moment of regrouping, I took a deep breath. I made sure I felt completely calm and ready before I opened them again. "Where were you today?"

He smiled, helping me up from my chair before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

"A king must rule." He responded, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them. Memories were flowing freely now. I would lose it if I didn't pull myself out.

"Leo's been waiting for you." I said, wiggling away. "I'll fetch him." I turned from him but he snatched my wrist and pulled me back in.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, gazing down at me seriously.

"Nothing. I'm okay." 

"Thea." His voice held great authority. Every time he said my name I felt like a child being punished by her parent. And still, this was my husband. And I had to be strong. 

"Loki." Was all I responded with before turning pulling myself out of his clutches and going to the playroom to get our son. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo loved his papa.

He didn't know anything about how he'd come to be with us, not yet. He had no clue that his papa had ordered his birth mother's death. Had no clue that the reason he lived here with us is because his papa had taken over the city and forced its citizens into refugees. Had no idea that his papa was the reason so many people were so miserable. And so, he adored him. Hung off his every word, listened carefully and tried to please him. Because that's what children do. And because my son loved him, and because I love my son, a piece of me adored his papa too. Loki had this way about him. This charm. When we first met, when he first gave me the option to save my family, I hadn't recognized it. I hadn't truly felt the full effect. I did now.

As I walked back into the room with Leo, I couldn't help but smile softly. Leo took off, letting go of my hand in favor of racing at his papa with arms outstretched. Loki smiled, because of course he did. Kneeling to hug the boy and listen intently as Leo went over all the things we'd done today. I found my mind wandering, thinking of all the pros and cons of this small royal family.

  
"And then mama got upset and she sent me to play." He finished, pulling my attention back onto their conversation.

  
"She did?" Loki questioned, glancing up to me before looking back down. "And why is that?"

  
"Because the bell dinged and I went to look." Leo responded, gazing towards the floor.

  
"Ah." Loki said knowingly, standing tall once more. "Well listen to your mother and she won't get upset."

  
"I know." Leo responded, looking up at his papa. "Can we eat now?" Loki nodded, turning the boy around and giving him a gentle push.

  
"Go. See what the servants are making." Leo took off excitedly, as was his M.O., barreling past me in favor of food. Crossing my arms, I turned to look as my son raced down the hallway to investigate what dinner might be. I sighed as Loki came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me flush to his back, trapping me in his arms. "The bell isn't just for him." He said solemnly in my ear.

  
"I know." I whispered in response. The bell system was put in place so that whenever fighting was visible from the tower, Leo and I would know not to look out the window. In the very beginning, every time I saw the fighting from the tower I would bawl uncontrollably. Everything I knew and loved was being destroyed before my very eyes, and it was all because of my husband. I think it began to annoy Loki that when he came home I wouldn't look at him, wouldn't speak to him, would jerk away any time he tried to touch me. He had to force me to come to bed because I didn't want to be anywhere near him. So he implemented the bell, which rang when fighting came close enough for us to see.

  
"Tell me, little one, what does it mean when the bell rings?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear.

 

"We're not to look." I answered softly, pulling away as much as I could. Loki tightened his grip.

  
"You know I don't like it when you disobey." Loki growled. I blinked away tears.

  
"I know."

 

"Then why?"

 

"I couldn't." I croaked out.

 

"Couldn't what?"

 

"Look away. I c-couldn't look aw-away." I hated the way he treated me sometimes, like a child or a pet, certainly not as an equal. But, as he'd told me many times before, we were not. Equals. He was a god and I was a mortal. My life was fleeting. We were not equals, and yet he'd chosen me to rule alongside him. I felt a kiss on my temple.

  
"Next time you won't look to begin with." He sighed, tightening his grip once more. Loki had this weird sense of possession. Any time he was feeling particularly in charge he'd hold me tightly to him, which I often didn't mind. Today however, the grip felt as if he were choking me, like I'd bruise and break if he held me this way any longer.

  
"Please stop." I whimpered. "You're hurting me." Immediately the grip loosened, and the death trap turned into somewhat of a loving embrace.

  
"You must be hungry." Loki murmured. I looked ahead, praying for some sort of interruption. I didn't want to be forced into his embrace anymore. Like in the beginning, seeing the destruction and pain had turned me off of wanting any sort of contact with my husband. "Let's go to dinner." His arms fell completely away from me, which I took as an opportunity to put as much space between us as I could before he'd jerked me back towards him and secured my hand in his. "Together."

\--

That night, after dinner and bath, Leo sat on his bed and waited. Usually I would read to him, tuck him in, and sing until he fell asleep. Sometimes, when I felt particularly sad for my city or for my family or even for myself, I would curl up next to him and we would sleep side by side until Loki came searching for me. Tonight, I'd planned on laying beside him and singing until we both were so tuckered out we couldn't keep our eyes open. That is, until Loki came in. 

Leo lit up, eyes wide with excitement. That's how he always looked at his papa. With loving excitement. Like a dog looks at his human. 

"Papa!" He exclaimed, wiggling to the edge of the bed. 

"Hey now, back in bed you. Papa will come over to say good night." I said, trying to keep some sort of control. Leo groaned but did as he was told, scrambling to get under his blankets. 

"Mama, will Papa tell the story tonight?" Leo wondered, eyes glimmering with hope. 

"Maybe. If you're lucky." I said, glancing to Loki. He nodded, moving towards the bed. I scooched to the side, laying by Leo so Loki could sit at the edge of the bed. I ran my fingers through Leo's locks as Loki began to speak. 

"What would you like to hear about tonight?" 

"Uhhhh..." Leo stalled, glancing to me. 

"Papa isn't from New York." I offered. "Maybe he'll tell you about his home." For a moment, Loki's gaze turned angry, but it fizzled out quickly. 

"Papa! Will you tell me of your home?" Leo wondered in awe. Loki stalled, and by the look on his face was unsure of what to do or say. I was upset with him, but that didn't mean I wanted him to flail in front of our son. 

"There are nine realms, right?" I prodded. Realization struck Loki and away he went, explaining that he wasn't from New York, he wasn't from America, he wasn't even from the planet. He explained the nine realms and how the planets were connected. Leo was completely engaged, and I found that I was as well. The way he spoke lulled me into a calm, and it wasn't until I felt myself being hoisted up that I realized I had drifted off. It took me a minute to remember I wasn't in the mood to be touched by Loki, so I didn't stiffen until we were already almost to our bedroom. 

"Not tonight." Loki said, placing me on upright our comforter. "Not tonight." 

Still half asleep, I sunk my body into the bed, placing my head on the pillow. I felt a tingling on my body, a hint that Loki was using magic. Cracking an eye open I saw that I was now in pajamas. I felt Loki's body take its place next to mine on the bed. I scooted closer to the edge but he swung his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. 

"Mm-Mm" I groaned in protest, shimmying away. 

"Do I really disgust you that much?" His voice rumbled from behind me. 

"How would you feel, sleeping with the person who destroyed your home." I said without thinking. Immediately he'd sat up straight and pulled me up with him. Dazed, I opened my eyes to see him looking intently right back at me. 

"You chose this." He hissed. "You could always go back to your life. Your family can die, and you can be free of Leo." My lower lip quivered as he gripped tight to my upper arm. "Well?" He seethed. I whimpered, not daring to respond. "You have the honor of being my queen and all the perks that come with it. I could take that away if you'd rather go back to fighting for your life every moment." I looked down, focusing intently on the comforter. Would he send me back? Would he take my family from the place he'd put them in order to protect them and throw them back into the fight? Would he take my son from me and send me back to a life of struggle and hunger and heartbreak? He might. The very thought of it brought me to tears. 

As angry as I was, he was right. He didn't force me to accept his offer. I chose to trade myself for the safety of my family. If I bothered him enough, he could take it all away. 

I must have looked like such a pitiful mess, tears rolling down my cheeks, mouth struggling to stay in a straight position, head turned down. My body was shaking as I tried to hold myself together. I heard Loki let out an exaggerated sigh before he let go of my arm and gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him. 

"Forget this happened." He said, peering into my wet eyes. "Forget about this argument, forget about the destruction you saw today." It occurred to me that he was about to do a magic thing, to make me forget everything that had just happened. And a big part of me didn't mind. A large part of me  _wanted_ to forget. So I nodded as well as I could with my chin in his grasp. He leaned in, letting his lips linger by my ear. "Let's go to sleep, little one." Letting go of my chin, he grasped my face between his hands. I opened my mouth to say something, but honestly I didn't know what I was going to say. And it didn't matter. Because within seconds, my vision became blurry and I fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in the morning with Loki's arm draped over me. I stretched as deeply as I could while careful not to move him. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I thought about the last day. How much fun Leo and I had building with his blocks, how I'd been able to sneak in a nap during the day, how great of a time we'd had as a family when Loki had come home. I remembered the story Loki had told and how sweet he'd been before bed, helping me into my pajamas and curling me into his side. Sometimes I didn't hate being his wife.

A yawn is what alerted me that he had woken up. I turned to face him, peering into his tired emerald eyes.

"Good morning." I greeted softly.

"Good morning." He responded, leaning in to peck me on the lips. I smiled in response.

"I was thinking you could stay home today." I began, bringing my hands up to place on his chest.

"Were you?" Loki raised his eyebrow.

"Hear me out." I laughed, sliding my hands up to rest behind his neck. "Stay home. Spend time with Leo. You know he'd love it. And we can catch up on some reading. Or we could watch something on TV. Or we could stay in bed until we absolutely have to get up for Leo's sake." I offered, looking up at my husband.

"I have to deal with something this morning." Loki responded, grazing his lips across my cheek. "But then I'll come home and we'll see about that day at home." I smiled. I was feeling completely content this morning. What a wonder a good nights' rest can be.

"Promise?" I prodded. Loki let out a chuckle.

"Yes." I grinned, rolling back onto my back. This time I fully stretched, feeling the euphoria of all my muscles greeting the morning. "Out of bed little one." Loki urged, rolling out himself. With a flick of his hand, we were both fully clothed.

"What did I used to do to get dressed?" I laughed.

And then in happened.

The flicker.

They come, sometimes. Little flickers, little windows into my old life. I'll be having a perfectly pleasant time and then a little flashback will remind me that this isn't where I belong.

This time it was of my older brother, Frankie.

_"One day you're gonna have to live in those." He laughed, pointing his thumb at the scrubs on my bed._

_"One day. But not today." I replied, carefully coating my lashes with mascara. "You ready for that big ol' world of all work and no play?" Frankie wondered, crossing his arms._

_"What're you even doing in here Frank?" I asked, annoyance clear in my tone._

_"_ _Mom wants you." He responded, turning to leave my room. "Where are you going anyways?" I rolled my eyes. I was sixteen, and I didn't have to share anything with him that I didn't want to._

_"None of your business."_

 

"Thea?" Loki's voice pulled me out, forcing me back to reality.

"Hm?" I wondered, sitting to getting out of bed. Loki walked over to me, grabbing my hands in his.

"Where do you keep going?" He questioned, bringing my hands to his lips.

"What do you mean?" Keep? Have I been doing this a lot lately? Loki seemed to recognize his mistake.

"Never mind. Let's get breakfast." I frowned but still followed him to the kitchen where people were scurrying about to prepare the first meal. The commotion stopped as soon as we entered. People dropped into bows and curtsies, so deep you could hardly tell who they were.

"Oh you don't--" I started, but Loki squeezed my hand, his warning sign.

"Good morning my king." Daniel, the head chef, greeted, still deep in his bow. "My queen." Loki knew it made me uncomfortable when people referred to me like that, and still, he insisted people do it. I nodded in response, acknowledging his politeness. "What can we do for you?"

"Anything is fine, chef." I spoke before Loki could say anything. "We are lucky to eat whatever you'll feed us. And please, you can all stand straight." Daniel stood, smiling in my direction.

"Well we've got a great menu planned for today." He promised.

"Can't wait to try it." I responded, sending a soft smile his way. Loki had stayed uncharacteristically quiet as I spoke with out chef. At first I didn't know whether he was simply deferring to me or if he was upset with me for belittling his authority. He did that sometimes. Got angry when I treated people like people.

We left the kitchen in a haste, sitting down at the dining table. I was quiet, careful not to bother Loki if he was in one of his moods. The sound of workers preparing our meal could be heard from the kitchen, Chef ordering people around in order to get us our breakfast quickly. We didn't speak to each other for fifteen minutes. Just sat quietly next to one another, waiting. When the food came out, I was almost relieved.

"Oh it looks so delicious! Thank you, Chef."

"You are most welcome, Lady Thea." I smiled softly as he placed a plate of food in front of me. The smell of it made my mouth water. I waited until Loki had been served and the flock of employees had left. Then I grasped my fork in my fingers and dug in. We ate silently, though this time it was less of an awkward silence and more of a determined one. Once Loki was finished, he pushed his plate forward and knit his hands together on the table in front of him. He tended to wait for me to finish before getting up, which was kind considering I was an extremely slow eater. Going hungry after the Battle of New York had changed me in many ways, but the biggest thing it'd changed was my eating habits. I wasn't so picky about what I ate, and when I ate it, I had to go slow or risk being ill. I knew there were plenty of other families living that exact scenario and that made my heart blue.

"What's the business you have today?" I asked, finally breaking the long silence.

"I don't think you'll want to hear about it." Loki responded, peering at me from the other side of the table.

"Oh." I quietly put another forkful of eggs in my mouth. Why had everything been perfect this morning, and now it felt stiff? It was quiet for another moment before Loki sighed and placed his hands on the table. "Are you leaving?"

"No, little one. I'll be back." I watched as he made his way from the room before turning to the door that connected us to the kitchen. Daniel's head poked out. Since coming here, I'd become pretty close with the people who worked inside the tower. Chef Daniel was one of those people.

"Everything okay, The?" He wondered hesitantly. I smiled softly.

"Everything's okay Danny. Sorry. I think he's just in a mood. But it'll be fine. The food's delicious, by the way."

"It better be." He joked, making his way out with another plate. "Here's Leo's." I was about to ask him why he was bringing Leo's plate out already when I heard the heavy footsteps of my husband lumbering back towards me. My gaze landed on Loki, Leo trailing behind sleepily.

"Good morning lovebug." I smiled, standing from my spot.

"G'morning mama." He yawned in response. Danny bowed and excused himself from the room as I pulled out Leo's chair and waited for him to join me. Once he had, Loki began to speak.

"You two enjoy your morning. I'll be home soon." I smiled softly, nodding in response as he turned to leave the room. I watched him walk off, focusing intensely on the little things. The way his narrow hips swayed as he moved, the way he held his head tall, the way he asserted himself in every environment. I continued to watch the now empty space until Leo began talking, pulling me from my daze.

\--

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,"_ I sang softly, pointing to Leo, who sat on the floor across from me.

 _"You make me happy, when skies are gray."_ He continued, trying his hardest to sing the right words. I grinned.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you,"_

_"Please don't take, my sunshine away!"_ Leo laughed as the song came to an end, jumping to his feet and toddling towards me. "I know how much I love you!"

"Oh you do, do you?" I raised an eyebrow, suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah! THIS much!" The child exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide. I pulled him into a tight hug, rocking side to side slowly.

"There aren't arms long enough in this world to show how much I love you." I murmured in his ear, kissing his temple.

"How much do you love papa?" He was quiet, and yet somehow that small voice hit me like a bucket of icy water.

"How much do _you_ love papa?" I asked in return, pulling back.

"This much too!" Leo laughed, spreading his arms once more. I smiled softly.

"Then I do too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Let me know what you think :)

Loki was gone for three and a half hours. By the time he came home Leo and I had already finished an art project and settled in to watch a movie. I heard him come in, but didn't acknowledge him. I don't know if it was because I was subconsciously annoyed with him or just because I was too enthralled in the movie to spare a glance. It didn't matter anyways, because as soon as Leo heard his footsteps he was up and ready to do anything his papa wanted, which meant I would have little choice but to look.

"How was your day?" I questioned softly, patting the space next to me. Leo wiggled in his papa's arms as Loki brought him back to the couch and sat with me.

"Successful." He murmured, looking at the movie screen. "What--"

"It's called Cars." I explained, hitting pause. "Leo, wanna show papa what we've done today?" I watched on as the excited toddler wriggled from his papa's lap to run and get his project. I smiled softly, leaning my head on Loki's shoulder.

"Thea, there's something--"

"Look papa!" Leo exclaimed, running back in. "Papa look! Look! It's a... oh! A SHARK!" He grinned, pushing the art project in his father's face.

"My, what a fierce shark it is!" Loki gasped, taking Leo in his lap once more. "What a good job you've done Leo." I smiled, watching Leo's face light up as his papa complimented him.

"Mama taught me about sharks today. She said they're really cool! Can we see one papa?" Leo begged. I sighed, waiting for the classic answer. It would be something along the lines of 'later'. Leo was three years old and he had never left the tower. Neither of us had since coming here.

"We'll see about that." Loki said, setting Leo on the floor. "Why don't you go find the book mama used to teach you about sharks and ask Chef about them?" At this point in the conversation it was very clear that Loki was trying to get Leo to go do something else, so I nodded in agreeance.

"Oh Leo, Chef would LOVE to hear about sharks! You know who else would? Allison. Why don't you go show them what we've learned today?" Leo nodded at me, taking off in the opposite direction. As soon as he left the room I unsettled from Loki's side and faced him.

"What is it?"

"How would you like to leave the tower?" He asked, eyes bearing into mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to Brooklyn tomorrow morning. Would you like to come?" For a moment, it felt like a cruel joke. In four years Loki had not once allowed me to leave the tower. Not even to see my family in whatever safe place he'd stuck them.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm offering you the chance to see a place you love and you would question me?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just... yes I would love to go. Thank you." Loki smiled, leaning in to kiss my temple. For a moment we were silent, me leaning into his embrace and him holding tight. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he would be doing this, but I did know that if I wanted to go I couldn't question him anymore.

\---

The next morning I woke before Loki did. I didn't try to stay still like I normally would, instead opting to face him with my wide eyes, staring at his calm face. Still, he couldn't stay asleep for long with my unwavering gaze upon him.

"My, little one, you're up early." He mused, reaching out and brushing a lock of hair behind one of my ears.

"When do we leave for Brooklyn?" I wondered, excitement clear in my voice. Loki chuckled, dragging a hand down his face in an attempt to further wake up. "Soon. Get up and ready. We'll leave after breakfast." He promised. Grinning, I leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you for taking me out today." I said sincerely.

"Go." He nudged softly, sitting up and stretching. I did as I was told, scurrying off to take a shower and get dressed. When I came back to the room, Loki was dressed to impress in his full King get up, and Leo was jumping on the bed, watching his father write whatever it was he was writing at his desk.

"Mama!" Leo exclaimed happily, jumping up and down with more and more enthusiasm.

"Leo!" I laughed, making my way to the bed. In his excitement, Leo jumped once more, this time towards me. I wasn't ready, or really anywhere near him at the time, but luckily I was able to surge forward and catch him. "Leonidas Filip Lokison! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" I scolded, letting the boy onto the floor. He glanced to my feet.

"Sorry mama." He murmured. Rolling my eyes, I glanced to Loki, who was tucking the letter in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"It's alright. Go on then, tell Chef we're ready for breakfast." Leo nodded, taking off in the direction of the kitchen. Loki came behind me, reaching down for my hand.

"He doesn't even know the meaning of fear." I muttered, interlocking my fingers with his.

"He doesn't need to." Loki said, leading us out of the bedroom.

"Of course he needs to." I responded, letting out hands hang between us. "Not to the extent that everyone else needs to, of course. But he can't think there's no danger of ever getting hurt when there is." I continued, watching as Loki swayed two steps in front of me.

"He needn't worry while I'm around. And neither should you, little one." I sighed, deciding then and there to drop the subject for the time being. I knew it was something I'd want to discuss later, but I wasn't about to get in an argument and ruin my chances of going to my borough. We reached the dining room to see Leo gobbling up a pancake, and Chef standing by his side.

"Thank you, Chef." I smiled at Danny, moving with Loki to take my seat. As soon as we were seated, we unclasped our hands.

"My pleasure, Lady Thea." Danny entered his deep bow before backing out of the room and returning with plates for Loki and I. Leo spoke the entire breakfast about his plans for the day. I reminded him he would be spending the day with Chef learning how to do fun things in the kitchen, which immediately gave him that much more to talk about. By the time we were finished, Leo hadn't even reached lunch time in his schedule.

"Well, you'll have to tell me all about it when we get home." I said, standing from my chair. I went to Leo's place and dropped a kiss on his head.

"Mama, are you leaving?" He wondered.

"Just for the day." I promised, kneeling next to him. Though getting to see the world outside again was something I'd dreamed about for years, leaving without my son was bittersweet. I knew it would only be for a few hours, but in the three years that Leo had been alive I had never spent a moment apart from him. We'd always been together, and leaving him felt foreign.

"Can I come?" He wondered, his face lighting up.

"No, sweetheart. Not today."

"But I wanna go!" He complained.

"Leo," Loki said warningly, giving him the look. Leo looked down at his plate immediately, ashamed he'd made his father cross.

"I'll miss you." He whined softly.

"I'll miss you more." I murmured, pulling him towards me and landing another gentle kiss on his cheek. "Be good for Chef."

"Yes, mama."

"I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." He replied softly.

"Thea," Loki called from his place at the table. I nodded, kissing my son one last time before standing straight.

"Bye sweetheart!" I called, reaching for Loki's outstretched hand.

"Goodbye, Leo. Be very good." Loki said, giving our son a meaningful look before leading the way from the dining room.

\---

I'd never much enjoyed limos.

I thought they were a little much, always.

But when Loki and I entered the limo that would take us to Brooklyn, I was overjoyed.

"Thank you for bringing me." I said happily as we settled in.

"You've already thanked me, little one."

"I know. But I mean it. Thank you."

"You've earned a trip." Loki said, his signature smirk firmly placed on his face. Looking past the smirk, I thought I saw admiration in his eyes, though I couldn't be sure.

"I haven't left that tower in years." I sighed, wiggling towards the window. "And now I'm going home."

"You've been home." Loki chastised.

"I know that. But there's home, and then there's home. Like how this is your home, but before this you lived on a whole other planet and that was your home." I explained. My heart beat quickly in my chest as we made our ascent from the garage and onto the street.

"Thea, I don't want you getting the wrong idea about this. We're not on a day trip. I have business to attend to, and you will accompany me as my queen." I nodded.

"I know." His words were slowly killing my hopes for the trip, but as soon as I saw New York on a pedestrian level I was instantly heartened.

"Come sit." Loki commanded after I'd been staring out the window for five minutes. Though I knew that the streets weren't always a destroyed war zone, it amazed me just how normal they looked. People scurried around, cars honked, and vendors vied for attention. The only difference was the armed guards interspersed throughout the crowd. I did as I was told, moving back towards Loki. I didn't want to annoy him, because I knew he'd just send me back home and my outing would be over before it started, but I wanted to know more about our day.

"What are we doing in Brooklyn?" I questioned.

"Addressing some issues." Loki replied.

"What issues?" I asked.

"Thea," He tone told me that this was my first warning.

"If I'm to be accompanying you as your queen, shouldn't I at least know what I'm walking into?" I pointed out. Loki sighed, signaling that I would be receiving an answer.

"Some gangs have risen since the battle. There are two in particular that have been wrecking havoc. We'll be speaking with people in the borough to decide the best course of action." Loki explained. My heart stopped.

"Which gangs?"

"The Vipers and the Geminis."

\---

_"I'm glad you've decided on nursing." Alex grinned, picking up my scrub top and holding it in out in front of him. "We can always use more nurses."_

_"_ _I chose nursing because of that. You guys are constantly needing medical care." I chided, snatching the top from his hands and tossing it back on the couch. "What are you here for anyways?"_

_"Frankie and I are supposed to go do some things tonight." Alex replied, taking a seat on the arm of the couch._

_"What sorta things?"_

_"_ _Things you don't need to know about right now. You seen your brother or not?"_

_"Not. I think he's out with Monica. Could be wrong though.Have you texted him?"_

_"A dozen times." Alex responded. "Would you text Mon?" I nodded, pulling out my cell phone and doing as was asked of me._

_"What sorta things?" I asked again. "_

_The Vipes gotta pay for what they did to Emillio's girlfriend." He responded after what felt like an eternity._

_"You'll be safe, right?"_

_"When are we not? We'll be fine. 'Sides, Gemini's are stronger than any Viper any day. Luckier, too."_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"Come on, The. Smile. You're a Gemini girl. You got nothing to worry about except school and getting Monica to text you back."_

\---

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Huh?" I looked up, shaking my head to clear the memory.

"Ray's. Have you heard of it?" I nodded almost absentmindedly.

"Oh, yeah. I used to work there. When I was younger." I replied softly.

"Were you aware of any gang ties in this area before the battle?" Loki asked. My heart squeezed.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"And?"

"And?"

"Which caused the most trouble?"

\---

_"What do you mean you don't know what happened to them?!" My voice shook as it began to climb octaves._

_"They went to take care of a few Vipes, and we haven't had contact since."_

_"Well where was this happening?"_

_"The city." Jonathan replied, his face hard._

_"Oh my god, Jon, they could have been nabbed! They could be on trial right now and we wouldn't even know it!" I exclaimed, my breath restricting._

_"Calm down Thea, we don't know that."_

_"Well we don't not know it! We have to go check on them." I insisted._

_"Thea, it's too dangerous. We need to wait a little longer before we enter No Man's Land, or else we'll get our asses nabbed too."_

_"_ TOO _? I knew it. I knew it. Jon, we gotta go. We gotta."_

_"I'm not risking any more lives." Jonathan said firmly, crossing his arms._

_"If you won't authorize a mission, I'll go alone." I threatened._

_"No, you won't." Jon grit his teeth, staring me down._

_"I will. Either you authorize me to go with a group or I'm going in alone. I'm going to the city, I'm gonna find my brother and Alex." Jonathan groaned, swiping a hand over his face._

_"You get Lawrence and Hasim. That's it, Thea. A small group." I nodded, my lips pulled into a hard line._

_"Thank you."_

_"Well, go on. Be careful. I want a report as soon as you have a lead." I nodded._

_"Okay."_

\---

"Thea," Loki said warningly. I knew he was getting annoyed with me, but I couldn't help it. Memories were rushing at me at a breakneck pace and I couldn't stop them.

"Vipers." I finally responded. "Vipers are the most trouble."

"And why do you say that?"

"Gemini's are committed to helping their community prosper. Vipers just terrorize the people around them." I recited.

"I hope you don't show an obvious favor." Loki mused, putting a hand on my knee. I glanced down for a moment before looking up to meet his gaze.

"I won't." I whispered. Loki gave me a smirk before leaning in. I met him in the middle, pecking his lips as the limo lurched to a stop. We sat tight as the driver came around to the side and opened Loki's door for him. Loki got out, turning back to the car and holding out his hand. I took it, inching towards the exit. He pressed his lips to my knuckles, bowing his head as I stood from the car. Looking around at the familiar neighborhood, I couldn't help but feel a pang of longing and nostalgia.

"Come, my queen." Loki said, gripping my hand in his as he lead me to the front door of Ray's.

This was going to be one hell of an outing.


	5. Chapter 5

The look on Ray Jackson's face when I walked through the door, hand firmly in Loki's, was priceless. I could tell he couldn't tell if he should bow or scoop me up in a hug. After Loki cleared his throat, Ray fell into a quick bow.

  
"My king," He greeted, looking up at me while still deep in his bow. "My queen."

  
"Ray." I smiled, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder. He straightened, looking me up and down. I dropped Loki's hand and wrapped both arms around his neck. Ray melted into the hug, wrapping his arms firmly around me. "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too." He whispered. I let go, though I didn't want to, and stepped back to Loki's side. "Please, follow me. Can I get you anything?" 

As Ray fell back into his hospitable self, and I fell into step next to Loki, I wondered how long it would be before I saw someone who wouldn't have as strong self control. The Gemini's were family, and if I saw any of them here, they would greet me as such, not as some queen.

  
\---

_"Okay, the other's are almost here. We just have to wait a couple more minutes." Hasim assured, rubbing his hands together anxiously. I paced outside the tower, the cold Manhattan air nipping at my face._

_"What if he's already sentenced by then?" I asked nervously, chewing on my lower lip._

 

_"It'll be fine baby Malone. Stop worrying so much. The guys will be here soon." I knew Lawrence's words were meant to calm me, but still, they did nothing but amp me up more._

_"And Alex, what about Alex? Did he get away? Did he--"_

_"Thea, just wait. We'll find out soon." Hasim snapped, stopping me mid pace._

_"I'm sorry. I just--"_

_"Alright Gemini's let's go." The strong voice of Jonathan jolted me from my anxiety and forced me to put my game face on. I looked up to see our fearless leader, backed up by twelve high ranking members and a few more Gemini girls. I smiled nervously at them and fell into step with the other girls._

_We made our way into the tower, and into the throne room where a public audience was being held. Sometimes, the self proclaimed king would hold public court and the people could watch sentencing. We got lucky that today was one of those days._   
_The leading Gemini men parted the group of people watching enough that our entire entourage was able to lay eyes upon Frankie. He looked as if he'd already been roughed up. Lip bloodied, eye swollen, he stood mostly slumped and held up by two of Loki's guards._

_"No-" I cried in shock before the other girls took my hand and reminded me that we were in very real danger. Still, the small outbreak had caught Loki's attention and he turned to our group._

_"A problem?" He asked, his voice menacing and cold. No one responded, but our men stood strong at the front, watching Frankie carefully. Loki looked us over for a few moments, trying to suss out who had made the noise of opposition, before turning back to my brother._

_"You are tried with the attempted murder of Holland and Arthur Gallaway. How do you plead?" I gasped, pushing my way to the front lines. Jonathan and his right hand man Buster watched me closely, but made no move to force me back. I could tell that they weren't surprised, which meant that part of my brother and Alex's mission had been to attempt to get rid of some pretty high up members of the Vipers._

_"Innocent." Frankie spat slyly. I watched as Loki raised an eyebrow._

_"On what grounds?"_

_"Where's your proof?" Frankie shot back. I leaned forward, intently watching on as my brother sassed the new world ruler._

_"There were witnesses, the victims came forward themselves, and you were caught by royal guards." I bit my lip, my insides churning. What a stupid thing to do. I shot a look at Jonathan, who stared steadfastly ahead._

_"Aren't you going to defend him?" I asked in a panic. Jonathan put a finger to his lips and shook his head. "If you don't I will." I hissed quietly._

_"Another disruption? My, what do we have here?" Loki's tone startled me back to reality. I turned to face the king. I took a shaky breath, looking to Jonathan._

_"Nothing." He replied fiercely. Frankie's head shot towards us upon recognizing the voice that spoke, his eyes wide and fearful. He didn't want me here._

_Loki stood from his spot and began to walk towards us. I stiffened, but didn't move. Jonathan nudged me back softly so I was partially hidden behind him. I felt the rest of the group around me._

_"It doesn't sound like nothing." Loki mused, reaching our group swiftly. "Come forward, little one." He commanded, crooking his finger at me. I froze, huddled nervously behind Jonathan._

 

_"_ _She'll stay quiet." Jonathan assured, placing his arm protectively in front of me. "She won't be a problem anymore."_

_Loki shook his head, crooking his finger once more._

_"_ _Come." Shaking, I decided to step forward. Jonathan gripped my arm as I did so, not allowing me to step fully into Loki's sight._

_"_ _This isn't about her." Jonathan urged._

_"But it is." Loki smirked, holding out his hand. My eyes shot to Jonathan, and then to Frankie. Frankie was adamantly shaking his head. My heart hammered in my chest as I looked back to Jonathan. He hardened his gaze for a moment before nodding. I heard a few gasps as I placed my hand gingerly in Loki's grasp. He pulled me forward, out in front of the whole audience. I looked back at my support system, who stood by watching my every move. "Now, what is it you were saying?" Loki questioned. I didn't respond, instead trying to shakily fill my lungs with enough air so that I wouldn't collapse. "Come on then, don't get shy now. What, is he your boyfriend?" Loki motioned to Frankie. I closed my eyes for a moment, steadying myself, before looking back to Loki._

_"He's my brother." I murmured._

_"Ah. And you would like to save him."_

_"Yes." I whispered._

_"You've heard what he was charged with?" Loki wondered. My hand felt very heavy in his, but he gave no indication of letting go._

_"Yes."_

_"You understand that crime must have consequence." Loki continued._

_"Yes."_

_"Then?"_

_"Please, don't kill him." Was all I could muster. I cast my gaze down, not able to meet his eyes anymore. Loki didn't respond to me, instead turning to the rest of the crowd._

_"If I gave in to every person who plead for a life, there would be no punishment. Crime would continue on as it was before I came. Have I not cut down on crime? Have I not made life better?" There were some murmurs from the crowd. Loki had come down on crime hard, and it had been seriously effective. Still, this didn't seem to bode well for me or my brother._

_"She understands." Buster spoke lowly, reaching out his hand. "She'll be quiet." I began to lift my other hand to meet his, but Loki jerked me back suddenly. I yelped in shock, putting down my other hand immediately._

_"What is your defense?" He asked, leaning down to force my gaze into meeting his. "Why should I make an exception for him?" My lower lip wobbled uncertainly as I glanced toward my brother._

_"Stop. Let her go." Frankie plead._

_"She won't be any more trouble." Someone, Romero I think, spoke from the Gemini crowd._

_"Please," whimpered Essa from the back of the group._

_"Hmmm, you seem to be very important." Loki noticed, turning me towards the crowd once more. "_ _Who of you would speak up on this girl's behalf, were you not afraid?" Loki questioned, looking across the room. "You may speak freely without fear of retribution."_ _Most of the room, though I only knew 20 of the people, rose their hands in my defense. Loki nodded, turning me back to him._ _"It would seem the people like you." Loki mused. "Reasons?" Loki adressed the rest of the room, still facing me._

  
_"She's soft." Someone spoke._

  
_"She seems kind." Another piped in._

  
_"She's family." Andi added from the Gemini crew. Loki nodded._

  
_"We'll take a brief recess." He announced. "Come." Looking back towards Jonathan frantically, I trailed behind Loki towards whatever was behind the throne room._

  
_Loki led me through the hallway, into a small room to the side. It looked to be an office. There was a desk with a Stark computer sitting in the middle, a couple of chairs, and a couch against the wall. Loki led me to a chair in front of the desk and let go of my hand, motioning for me to sit. I did as I was told, looking around the office in part amazement, part terror._

  
_"What would you do to keep your brother safe?" Loki asked suddenly, leaning against the desk, arms crossed over his chest._

  
_"Anything." I replied immediately._

_"Anything?" Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow. I nodded._

_"Tell me, little one, what is your name?"_

_"Thea." I breathed softly._

_"Thea, would you take your brother's place?"_

_"Yes." I responded immediately.Loki chuckled._

_"That was an awfully quick response."_

_"I love my brother." I explained. "I would do anything to save him."_

_"Tell me about your family." I looked to Loki in confusion, but he just nodded at me to speak._

_"Um, I'm the youngest of three. My older sister died a few years back, and then there's Frankie and me. And my parents."_

_"Your parents would be heartbroken if either of you were to die." Loki stated._

_"Yes." I replied. "I don't know if they could take it."_

_"Do you love your family?" Loki asked, watching for my reaction._

_"Yes."_

_"And what would you do to keep them safe from harm?"_

_"Anything." I replied instantly. "If I could do something to keep them safe, I would do anything."_

_"What if I told you in order to keep your family safe, you would have to kill someone, would you?" He questioned. I was clearly uncomfortable, shifting in my seat, but Loki kept his eyes on me._

_"I wouldn't want to, but I would."_

_"And what if I said that I could keep them safe, if you did one small thing for me?"_

_"What thing?" I wondered._

_"The people seem to like you." Loki mused. "More, I think, than they like me. They were faithful to you, though many of them didn't seem to know you."_

_"Yes." I replied. "I was lucky that the people in that room didn't seem to want my head."_

_"I could use some loyalty." Loki said, pushing off from the desk and kneeling before me. My heart stopped. If this man, this self proclaimed king, was kneeling before me then something serious must be afoot. "My people, they listen for the most part. But are they loyal? What do you think, little one?" I remained silent, watching him closely. "Go ahead. Tell me what you think." His hand brushed my knee, and it sent a shiver through my body._

_"No." I squeaked. "I don't think they would be loyal to you if they weren't afraid of you. I think if they thought they had a chance, they'd join the fight against you."_

_"Ah, there it is. The truth. You see, I think so too. But, I have a solution to that. Would you like to hear it?" I nodded silently. "On Asgard, there were plenty of people who were not entirely happy with Odin. Do you know who they were happy with?" I shook my head. "My mother. Odin's wife. Odin's wife was so popular with the people, she kept any opposition at bay." I swallowed thickly. "What would you do for your family's safety?"_

_"Anything." I breathed._

_"Become my wife and I will protect them. I will keep them safe. No harm will come to your parents or brother." I sat, stunned at his words. Marry Loki? I liked to tell everyone I was a grown up, anyone who would listen. I liked telling people that I had just started school to become a nurse, liked telling people about my plans for my future. But really? I was a child. I wasn't too high and mighty to admit that at just 18, I was barely an adult. Could I do it? Could I give up my whole future, become a wife while I was still a kid? Would I really do anything to keep my family safe? I'd said it, but could I follow through?_

_"Okay."_

\---

The group of people who had shown up to take part in the discussion on gangs in Brooklyn was insane. I recognized many of them as cooks and waiters from the diner. I saw one of my childhood neighbors among the fray, and a few familiar faces from local businesses. They all sat in booths and diner chairs, looking curiously at Loki and I. I wiggled my fingers subtly at people I knew as we made our way to the center of the room. 

"We have heard your troubles." Loki said magnanimously. "And we are here to hear suggestions on how to combat them." I stood by his side, smiling softly and nodding at Loki's words. Back at the tower, he wasn't such a caring leader. In the field, I don't know if he was being real or fake, but he was definitely showing the people he cared.

  
Ray led us to a booth in the back of the diner and sat us down, bringing us water to sip. 

"You may begin sending them back." Loki said, nodding at Ray.

"Yes my king." Ray nodded in response, leaving our side. 

"You seem to know him well." Loki mused, watching as Ray went to find the first person who would talk to us. 

"I do." I agreed. 

"Why didn't you tell me that while we were on our way?"

"I told you I worked here." I pointed out, taking a small sip of ice water. 

"You neglected to mention your close relationship with the owner." 

"And the staff. And a few of the people out there who intend to speak to us. I had a life before I became... yours." I said, ending flatly. I hated to refer to myself as his, but that's how he referred to me on the daily. His wife, his queen, his little one, his property, his. When I would get argumentative he would strike back by reminding me that in order to save my older brother I had promised myself to him. I was his.

  
"Are you going to have an issue doing your job today?"

  
"My job?"

"Being my queen and not some waitress at a diner in Brooklyn." Loki's words made my blood boil, but I took a deep breath and forced all my anger down. If I defied him now, I'd be in for a very unpleasant day, and he most likely would send me home. 

"No." I replied through grit teeth. 

"Good." 


End file.
